Hinata's Revenge
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to Dudesgotagun's "Final Decision". My insight on how the village of Konoha reacted to Naruto's death. Most specifically how the reactions affected Hinata.


**Disclaimer 1: I don't own Naruto or any character or location from the series.**

**Disclaimer 2: This fic is a sequel of "Final Decision", by Dudesgotagun, to whom I send my thanks for allowing me to make the sequel.**

**Hinata's Revenge**

Unsure of what to do after seeing Naruto's death, Hinata Hyuuga started running towards her home until she bumped into some ANBU sent there by the Hokage's orders. "P-p-please, you gotta help. N-Naruto-kun just jumped from the Yondaime's monument." She pleaded.

They went back to Naruto's corpse and later relayed the bad news to the Hokage. To Hinata's horror, few people besides herself and the Hokage saw Naruto's death as bad news. Most people, when heard the news, decided to celebrate saying things like 'finally the Kyuubi is dead'. This confused Hinata because, as far as she knew and was taught at school, the Kyuubi has been killed long ago by the Yondaime, who gave his life to do it. Her confusion, along with the confusion of the other ninjas who never knew the truth because of the Sandaime having prohibited mentioning the connection between Naruto and the Kyuubi, ended at the funeral.

"Fellow citizens of Konoha, with the sad death of Naruto Uzumaki, I see no reason to keep the secret protected by my order, so my law is now revoked." The Sandaime announced. "Everybody knows it's thanks to the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, that the demon known as Kyuubi no longer terrorizes our village. However, certain details have been hidden for Naruto's protection. First of all, it was not possible to kill the Kyuubi so instead the Yondaime sealed it. Because the only option for a container was an infant child, he picked Naruto and sealed the Kyuubi inside him. The Yondaime expected the villagers to view Naruto as a hero for containing the Kyuubi but instead they mistook him for the Kyuubi and wanted to kill him. While my protection kept them from openly trying, they still could make discreet attempts since each would-be-killer would have practically the whole village as reasonable doubt. I forbade the villagers from telling anybody about Naruto containing the Kyuubi so his classmates' fear of the demon wouldn't keep them from wanting to be friends with Naruto but unfortunately their parents managed to turn them against Naruto even without telling him about the Kyuubi. My biggest regret other than not having done enough to protect him was never telling him who his parents were." The villagers were shocked. "He's the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze."

"Impossible!" A villager angrily shouted. "Everybody knows the Yondaime and his wife never had any children."

"The Yondaime kept his son's existence a secret to protect him from his enemies." The Sandaime explained.

"The Yondaime's son died the moment the Kyuubi possessed him." Another villager replied.

"How dare you say it?" Hinata asked, uncharacteristically without stuttering. "He was a sweet boy who was driven to suicide by all the people who despised him."

"If I helped driving the demon to his death I'm glad for it." Somebody said and practically everybody else agreed. The Hokage was so disgusted he expelled all attendants from the funeral.

"Hinata, you brought shame to our clan by defending that demon." Hiashi Hyuuga says.

"B-but"

"No buts. Neji, escort your weak cousin home while I try to control damages."

"Hinata, Naruto killed himself because it was the only way to escape his fate." Neji angrily said.

Enraged at this, Hinata decided, with unusual strength, to go to Kumogakure and tell its Kage about how Hiashi tricked them by sending his twin's corpse instead of his own and why they couldn't learn the Byakugan from a branch member's corpse. She also told them about her reasons to reveal it all and that she's willing to offer her own corpse and meet her beloved Naruto in afterlife if they destroy Konoha.

Upon arriving at the other side, Hinata met Naruto. "Hina-chan, what happened to you?"

"I've let the Kumo-nins to kill me and learn the secrets of the byakugan."

"Why did you do it, Hina-chan?"

"Besides reuniting with you, I've got them to destroy Konoha for how they treated you and how they disrespected your funeral." Hinata explained. "Did you know you're the Yondaime's son?"

"He stopped being my father when he doomed me to be the village pariah." Naruto angrily replied. "He should have picked a child who still had living parents to care for them."

After all anger vented, Naruto and Hinata decided to have a happy afterlife together.

**THE END**


End file.
